NETWORK CORE (Co-directors: Dr. Nancy Wolff and Mr. Richard Baron) Knowledge and learning have become the new strategic imperative of organizations...at least one-half of U.S. companies: and up to 72% of overseas firms, have some kind of knowledge management initiative... Knowledge and learning are social in nature...If we respect the way knowledge naturally happens, then we support the communities in which it grows. As Chief Knowledge Officers appreciate that networks and practice communities are the most natural and powerful resources for learning and knowledge we are rapidly seeing a convergence of knowledge management efforts with a focus on learning communities (p. 1, 4, Allee, 2000).368 The Network Core of the Center focuses on building social networks, through communities of practice, to create knowledge flows that facilitate communication and learning across systems about research evidence, research process, practice and policy dynamics, and challenges related to people with mental illness involved with the criminal justice (CJ) system Concepts of knowledge networks, communities of practice, and knowledge management have rapidly diffused throughout the business and nonprofit communities, fostered principally by electronic technologies.369'370 Holding these concepts together is the notion that the acquisition and generation of knowledge is a social process,76 whereby mutual engagement around a particular domain builds capability and provides the foundation for learning. Evidence supports the strategic advantage of these concepts in improving the performance of businesses and organizations, such that businesses are learning, quite ironically, that sharing with competitors grows knowledge and enhances strategic position.369'371'372 Specific Aim 4 (a) Foster an Integrated Stakeholder Network. Create an infrastructure of reciprocal interactions between researchers and stakeholders by integrating researchers into stakeholder groups and settings, grounding their inquiry to get the question right and to get the findings out to these stakeholders, as well as actively involving these stakeholder groups in all phases of the research process. (b) Develop Dissemination Strategies that Translate Theory-based and Grounded Research into Products Useful to Stakeholders. Create an infrastructure for disseminating research findings and research capacity to the appropriate disciplines, service organizations, advocacy groups, and agencies from various levels of government. (cl Promote Ongoing Dialogue Among Stakeholders in the MH. SA. and CJ Systems. Create opportunities for practitioners in the MH, SA, and CJ systems and relevant policymakers and advocates to talk with each other about current research and what research is needed to inform future practice, program, and policy initiatives.